Gift
by Shiro Da Vinci
Summary: One shoot/ Hadiah yang diberikan Sakura pada Sasuke. Hadiah biasa di ulang tahun Sasuke. Tapi kayaknya Sasuke pengen hadiah lain tuh? /XDV presents! First fict, Happy read and review please?


"Nah untuk kali ini kalian buat satu kelompok 2 orang, cowok-cewek. Cepat! Setelah selesai kalian serahkan nama teman kelompok kalian di secarik kertas"  
"Baik sensei."seluruh kelas rebut, kulirik Ino yang merayu Sai dengan senyum nakal. Begitu juga Naruto yang langsung duduk di sebelah Hinata. Dasar! Tapi aku satu kelompok sama siapa?

**Gift**

**Sasu-Saku**

**T**

**Romance - Friendship**

**Before that, Iam X, newbie. Happy reading~.**

"Hei Jidat, punya kelompok?"suara si Pantat ayam membangunkanku dari lamunan ga jelasku

"Hmnh?"  
"Kelompok Jidat!"  
"Belum."  
"Kalau denganku?"  
"Hnmnh."aku mengganguk saja mendengar perkataan si Pantat ayam. Lalu dengan segera dia menuliskan namaku di secarik kertas 'Sakura Haruno 12.03/ 22, Sasuke Uchiha 12.03/ 23' dengan segera si Pantat memberikanya pada Kakashi-sensei.

"Aku duduk."dia meminta izin, lalu aku mengganguk. Dia duduk disebelahku, kami sama-sama diam. Jangan anggap panggilan 'Jidat' dan 'Pantat' itu ada karna kami musuh bebuyutan atau kami memang akrab dari kecil seperti yang sering aku baca di novel-novel, kami ini hanya teman biasa. Nama 'Jidat' dan 'Pantat' adalah nama panggilan kelas, semua teman sekelas yang dekat dengan kami memanggil kami begitu.

"Kau tahu aku akan berulang tahun tanggal 23 ini."si Pantat buka suara

"Mau hadiah apa?"aku menoleh dengan tatapan bosan, ya ya, aku paham maksudnya berkata begitu. Sudah 2 tahun ini kami sekelas & setiap tanggal 23 Juli dia memang selalu meminta hadiah padaku. Jangan kira aku memberinya karna ada perasaan khusus, aku hanya memberinya hadiah sebagai tanda pertemanan. Itu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kerumahku? Kita pesta."  
"Aku harus bawa hadiah saat pestamu-kan? Kau mau aku bawa apa?"  
"Pesta itu adalah hadiahnya. Kau adakan pesta untuku dirumahku."  
"Ya sudah."aku mengganguk, kalau hanya pesta saja-sih tidak susah.

"Aku tidak suka pesta yang terlalu meriah cukup teman-teman dekat saja. Jangan gunakan dekorasi yang aneh-aneh."  
"Ya. Aku juga tak ingin ribet."  
"Hn."sekarang kita pikirkan mau diapakan pesta itu nanti

Apartemen Sasuke menjadi agak riuh dengan kehadiran 18 orang di dekat kolam renangnya. Sakura sebagai coordinator acara memang sengaja mengundang ke-18 Sahabat dekat mereka untuk merayakan pesta –kecil- ultah Sasuke yang ke 18. Ruangan santai Sasuke menjadi tempat penyelengaraan acara tersebut, ada beberapa hadiah di sebelah sofa Sasuke. Berbagai macam minuman tersedia di bar mini Sasuke. Ada Vodka, Cola, sampai green tea. Sebuah kue tart sedang menghiasai meja didepan Sasuke, sedangkan makanan utamanya Susuhi, Dango & Ramen tersedia di atas meja makan. Semua orang bergembira.

"Teme, wish all the best for you"Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil menaruh hadiahnya, tangan kanannya memegang vodka.

"Hn." Sasuke mengedarkan pandanganya, mencari Sakura yang katanya tadi izin ganti baju. Matanya menangkap warna pink di depan kamar mandi, diamatinya seorang gadis yang ternyata Sakura itu. Drees putih diatas lutut dengan model skinny itu sangat pas dengan kulit warna susu Sakura, rambut pinknya di sasak tinggi dengan tusukan warna putih. Dilehernya mengantung sebuah kalung dengan huruf S. Sasuke yang cengo, terkejut karna Sakura tiba-tiba sudah ada di depanya.

"Happy birth day. Ini hadiahku."Sakura menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado dengan pita putih pada Sasuke.

"Thanks."Sasuke mengambilnya

"Kau mau menari sedikit?"Sakura bertanya dengan senyum

"Dance?"  
"Yup."  
"Ok."Sasuke-pun membawa Sakura ke areal dance floor dipinggir kolam. Ino mengubah musik sebelumnya dengan lagu Vanilla Twilight by Owl City yang sangat sesuai dengan back ground langit senja dibalik Sasu-Saku. Sasuke mulai mengajak Sakura bedansa pelan. Sasuke tahu kalau ia memendam rasa pada gadis pink dihadapanya. Entah sejak kapan tapi ia tahu rasa itu memang ada. Sedangkan Sakura? Sakura itu gadis cuek. Jangan harap dia akan menyimpan perasaan pada seseorang. Jujur saja Sakura memang merasa nyaman dengan Sasuke, jadi mungkin saja kalau Sasuke bilang Sakura mau menerimanya. Sakura menatap lekat sepasang onyx dihadapanya, ia tahu onyx itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau…kenapa?"Sakura bertanya pelan

"Aku? Tidak apa-aku tidak apa-apa...hanya saja,"  
"Apa?"  
"Aku membayangkan suatu saat nanti kau akan berdansa dengan orang lain, dengan orang yang kau suka."  
"Aku harap begitu."

"Aku arap orang yang kau suka itu adalah aku."  
"Heh?"  
"Aku akan menjadi orang yang kau suka, suatu saat nanti. Aku menyukaimu."  
"Aku juga menyukaimu, sebagai teman tentunya...happy birthday Sasuke. Kuharap harapanmu terkabul hehe..."  
"Kabulkan lah."  
"Semoga."Sakura mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka, membuat Sasuke berhenti berdansa, setelah itu gadis itu memeluk pemuda dihadapanya. Sasuke mendapat sebuah hadiah besar diulang tahun-nya tahun ini, sebuah pelukan dari gadis yang special & kecupan ringan di pipi kanan-nya. Ahh~ semoga harapanmu terkabul Sasuke.

!~Fin~!

Minna, aku X. Salam kenal! Seperti yang tertulis di atas aku newbie. Ini fictku, semoga ada yang suka. Nah~ berkenankah minna untuk meninggalkan review? Thanks~

Salam, **XDV**

P.S.:

Segala macam bentuk review diterima disini.


End file.
